Syaoran: Descendant of the Clow
by Aninews Boardies
Summary: When Syaoran returns home, he finds that his magic days are still not over. (Takes place after the series but before movie #2)


__ ****

Hong Kong

2 figures walk into the forest at nightfall. 

"Ken…I don't want to be here. I'm scared here," a girl's voice said.

"Don't worry babe," said the guy named Ken. "As long as you're with me, nothing's going to happen to you."

The girl smiled and fell for the guy's cheesy pick-up lines. The came closer together and started to make out.

__

Crack!

"Did you hear something?" the girl asked fearfully breaking off their make out session.

Ken shrugged. "It was probably nothing, it's completely safe in the woods at night," he coaxed. (Obviously this guy is an idiot). "Now…where were we?"

The girl smiled and nodded and they started to suck each other's face off again.

A sound of growling brought the girl back to her senses. She could almost swear that the bush she was looking at had glowing red eyes. Wait. They really were red eyes! But not from the bushes!

"There's something there!" the girl whispered fearfully.

"Grrrr…."

The boy jumped at the sound of growling. Suddenly the creature that was watching them came out. It was as big as a man. It was standing erect on two feet, but had to large massive arms that could be used as legs. With those arms came sharp deadly claws. Its teeth were bared and tongue sticking out. It's eyes were huge and bright red used for seeing in the dark.

The wolf-like creature howled, and started moving closer to Ken and the girl. Ken stepped out in front of the girl to act as some sort of shield.

"Don't worry," he told her. "I'll protect you." (Some hero.)

But then he ran away. The girl ran right after him. And not a moment too soon the wolf-like creature chased after them both. All of a sudden the girl tripped over a log was stuck.

"Help me!" she cried to Ken.

Ken hesitated, but quickly decided that his life was more important and kept running out of the forest.

The girl turned around, but just in time to see the wolf-like creature leap at her with fangs bearing and claws outstretched. She closed her eyes ready for the end.

****

Flash!

The girl felt the darkness grow bright. She felt the cold night air turn warmer around her. She opened her eyes surprised to see the wolf-like creature on the floor surrounded in what appeared to be a lightning bolt. Electricity was surrounding him, and the wolf creature was howling in pain.

She turned her head all around searching for whatever caused this. 

"Run," said a voice.

The girl found the trace of the voice to be coming from the trees. She looked up at a nearby tree, and to her amazement she saw a figure standing on a tree branch. The figure jumped gracefully off the tree and landing onto the ground.

The figured turned out to be a young boy about the age of 12 dressed in ancient green Chinese robes and wielding a sword.

The boy looked at the terrified girl. In a serious sort of commanding voice he said, "Go. Leave now. I'll take care of this.

The girl didn't need to be told twice and ran like hell making a mental note never to come back to that forest again

The boy turned his attention again to the recovered wolf. The wolf snarled and bared his teeth again. The boy stood his ground, calmly held out his sword. closed his eyes.

And chanted:

"Force; know my plight, release the light!" 

He opened his eyes again.

"LIGHTNING!"

A lightning bolt came from the sword and hit the wold directly. It howled in pain again, but suddenly vanished into thin air.

The boy's eyes widened. "I didn't put enough magic force into the blast to destroy it completely," the boy pondered out loud.

__

Snap! A twig broke.

He turned swiftly around. He didn't sense it any other magical entities, but who knows what danger lurks in a place like Hong Kong? He wielded his sword ready to strike-

"Hey! Syaoran! I saw the whole thing from afar because I accidentally fell off one of the branches. Is that the creature you sensed earlier? And what was that thing anyway?" asked a Chinese girl with pigtails.

The boy named Syaoran sighed with relief and put back his sword. "Oh it's just you Meiling" Syaoran said. "That was the magical force I sensed earlier. It's called a Wolfos. A magical being that works for forces of evil."

"Wow! You really know everything Syaoran! We even did the same training! How did you know that?" asked Meiling.

"Just something I learned from reading one of Wei's books. Supposedly the Wolfos was supposed to travel in packs, and are very strong warriors," Syaoran said. "This one traveled alone."

"But you took care of it Syaoran! Just like I knew you would!" Meiling said enthusiastically.

Syaoran shook his head. "Yeah, but I didn't put enough magic force into the lightning blast to completely destroy the Wolfos. Whatever sent it here in the first place must have summoned it back. Whoever sent it here must be very powerful. Wolfos' only serve under the strongest of sorcerers. There is something out there."

Meiling's face brightened. "Yes! Action! I thought there'd be no more excitement ever since Sakura transformed all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards."

Syaoran frowned at hearing the name Sakura, blushed, and stared up into the sky.

Meiling realized what she just said. It had only been a month since Syaoran came back to Hong Kong. Ever since he came back to Hong Kong, Syaoran had been moping around not really being enthusiastic with doing anything. Meiling did everything she could to try and cheer him up. She even tried baking cookies for him, but for some reason Syaoran wasn't feeling very hungry. This thing Syaoran had sensed was the only thing that had actually made him move around, with somewhat enthusiasm, because fighting magic was something that reminded Syaoran of Sakura.

She bit her lip, "Syaoran…"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said automatically.

Meiling nodded.

"C'mon Meiling. We should get home. Tomorrow is the first day of school anyway," said Syaoran.

Together they walked out of the forest.

"Are you sure you don't want to try any of my cookies?" she asked again hopefully. "Hey…why are you running? Come back!"

A/N: Hey, I'm Dragonlance. We had this cool idea about what if Syaoran could get his own TV show? If Angel from Buffy the Vampire Slayer could get his own TV show, why can't Syaoran? So I was chosen to do the first chapter, if it's corny don't mind it. I'm a first timer, and it was heavily edited by my other fanfic teammates so it's supposed to suck. I don't know a whole lot of Card Captor Sakura or Syaoran and his family, so if anyone would like to help me out please, PLEASE! E-mail our e-mail address with info, and on chinese culture if you don't mind. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!


End file.
